


What's Magic

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: TJ tries to distract Molly
Relationships: Molly Davis/Thomas "T.J." Ashford Jr.





	What's Magic

“TJ, I really don’t want to hang out. We have no idea what’s going to happen in court tomorrow, and I can’t –”  
  
“I don’t want you to think about Connie’s lies or how she stole your book. Just this.”  
  
TJ finally removed his hands from shielding her eyes, presenting a picnic for two, “No one’s going to take anything from you. I promise.” He wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug, “So there’s nothing for you to worry about, trust me.”  
  
Molly hugged his arms even tighter around herself, inspired to write a thousand novels, “I do.”


End file.
